


Blind

by pastelheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Hunk (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Mute Lance, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, deaf lance, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelheart/pseuds/pastelheart
Summary: Since Lance was born, he has been deaf, and by consequence and decidedly, mute. Even though people had told him he could learn to speak, his self-conscious nature told him not to. He could however, read quite well, and he love to read; romance novels or even textbooks on aerospace design. There was one thing he don't like to read though; his Soulmark. He hates it. Why would his soulmate say such a thing to him?





	1. Tripping

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

Since Lance was born, he has been deaf, and by consequence and decidedly, mute. Even though people had told him he could learn to speak, his self-conscious nature told him not to. He could, however, read quite well, and he loves to read; romance novels or even textbooks on aerospace design. There was one thing he doesn't like to read though; his Soulmark. He hates it. Why would his soulmate say such a thing to him?

But today, he wasn't going to think about that. Today is the first day back to college from winter break junior year. However, it's also his first day with his new service dog, Blue. She's a blue corgi and she wears an orange vest that says “Don't distract. Hearing dog. Don't pet” (although there is always someone trying to pet his dogs, he doesn’t mind normally though) and a patch that has “Hearing dog” with a little pink ear with a slash through it and her name on either side. And most importantly, she is adorable!

Lance isn't worried about what Blue will do though, he's worried what everyone one else will do, after all, she had been in-house training with him for the past week and training before that. He's had professors and classmates before that would talk about him for having a service animal. He knows he can go to the disabilities counselor or to the head of Student Life, but there’s always going to be an ignorant ass everywhere. 

His scribe for classes, Hunk, on the other hand, is the kind of guy that looks like he could kill but is actually a big teddy bear. And now that they are best friends, he's not that worried about getting any side eye.

Lance (and Blue) meet Hunk in front of the math and physical sciences building to go to their advanced physics class. Hunk waves at him, signing enthusiastically, “Morning Lance. Is this Blue? She's so cute”.

At her name and Lance’s, Blue turned and looked at Hunk from the squirrel she was quietly observing. She looked him up and down as Hunk began to crouch to let her sniff his hand. She seemed to deem him worthy because after a couple of sniffs she licks his hand and huffs, content with herself. 

“She seems to like you. That’s good because if not, we couldn’t be friends”, Lance signed sarcastically, winking to seal the deal. They both laughed at this since it would be almost impossible to keep them from being friends. Then after checking his watch, Hunk gestured to the door indicating that class would start soon. 

Shortly after settling down in the first row of the lecture hall, the professor walks in, Dr. Johnson. He was a tall man with round glasses and crazy white hair. He also seemed to a bit frazzled. It was only syllabus day and the man looked like a freshman during finals week, which is to say, a mess.

This was going to be interesting, Lance thought to himself. Maybe that TA is hot though, he continued thinking, drifting into a daydream about a wicked cute girl with long blonde hair and big brown eyes and a nice ra-

Blue nuzzled him to get his attention and looked in the direction of the bell, indicating the bell for class had rung and class was beginning. He turned his attention to the front and got prepared to try to focus on the projection board and Dr. Johnson. He even made a game out of it, taking a sip from his water bottle every time Dr. Johnson had technology difficulty. Got to stay hydrated right?

~~BLIND~~

It had been about 37 minutes when they were released from class and Hunk insisted they go to the dining hall to eat before the lunch rush came in the next 23 minutes. Lance would normally object since he doesn't have as many meal plans as his friend, but it was the first time they got to hang out since coming back from break since Hunk went to Samoa to visit family for the holidays. 

They were just leaving the building when Lance realized he had forgotten his water bottle. He signed quickly to Hunk letting him know he'd be right back and that he'd meet him there after tapping his shoulder lightly. Then Lance sped walked back to the classroom hoping another class hadn't started trickling in. When he got there it didn't seem too bad, only about 18 people in a room meant to hold 200, so it made it easy to get his water and leave without saying anything to anyone.

Then he saw her, a beautiful golden girl with grey ombre braids that went down to her hips wearing a pastel pink shift dress and a flannel around her waist (yes, Lance knew what a shift dress was, he had 4 sisters after all). She had her back to him, talking with someone in the back hallway between rooms. He only realized he had been staring when Blue began to get nervous next to him. He snapped out of it and continued into the room to receive his water. 

He got back outside when the bell rang, as notified by Blue nudging him and looking at the building. That meant that he had spent 10 minutes in that fucking room! Hunk was going to be so mad and even more disappointed when he finds out what took Lance so long. So he decided that he should rush back to not get as much of a scold. 

He was on his way to the dining hall, half-running with Blue alongside him and backpack bouncing on his back when he went to turn a corner on the sidewalk and BLAM! He runs right into someone, sending both parties to the ground. 

The first thing he notices is Blue whining and making sure he was okay, deciding he was, she began to pace wanting him to get up. The next thing he notices was the person he ran into. Or more specifically, the guy he ran into. He seemed to also be in a slight daze, rubbing a scraped forearm. Then the other guy looks right at him, glaring. The other boy, an Asian guy with a black and sleek mullet, said something to himself, just a short phrase. Lance had read his lips, but he couldn't make out what he had said, it might have been in a language other than English or Spanish, the languages he had known. 

Lance then got up and put a hand out to the other boy, who refused and got up on his own. They were starting to attract a crowd, and that seemed to make the other boy more upset. He looked like steam could come from his ears. He scanned the crowded, Lance's eyes followed, he saw his friend Pidge approaching. Then when his eyes came back to the other boy, he got a glare that could kill and a phrase he could understand... 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?". The same words written on his left rib cage. The same words he had dreaded his whole life. His Soulmark.


	2. Tripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: 9 Something in the Morning, jk that next chapter ;)
> 
> Since Keith was born he had been an orphan so, by consequence and decidedly, lonely. He was adopted at *edit* eight *edit* by a Japanese American family. The Shirogane’s were a very nice family, his loner attitude made him a little standoffish from them though. He did, however, become really close with his adoptive brother, Takashi; they would play sports together and he even helped him find his major, aerospace engineering. There was one thing he didn't like about Takashi though, he had found his Soulmate. He hated it. Why couldn't he have a Soulmark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry it has taken so long for me to get this chapter up and I have a few excuses like being lazy and being in two writing classes and teaching last semester, but again, they're excuses. So thank y'all so very much for the support because y'all are what make me feel like my writing is worthy of being published one day (my original works not fanfics obviously). I'm very grateful to all of you who have left comments, kudos, and bookmarks and I will try to more frequent in my updates. However, I can't keep any promises because I am a college student and I'm transferring in a semester and trying to write original works, etc. at the same time, but with your continued support and kindness, I will make this something special for all of us. 
> 
> I had said to some of you that Keith was having a bad day and that was why he was mean, so I hope this clears it up. 
> 
> Also fun fact, I keep trying to write Keither for some reason instead of Keith so if it's misspelled, that why (also let me know!) Thanks and enjoy!

Since Keith was born he had been an orphan so, by consequence and decidedly, lonely. He was adopted at two by a Japanese American family. The Shirogane’s were a very nice family; his loner attitude made him a little standoffish from them though. He did however, become really close with his adoptive brother, Takashi. They would play sports together and he even helped him find his major, aerospace engineering. There was one thing he didn't like about Takashi though, he had found his Soulmate. He hated it. Why couldn't he have a Soulmark?

But today, he wasn't going to think about that. Today was the first day back to college from a semester's break that he had taken for mental health reasons. (Which he also wasn't going to think about today.) Today was a fresh start. 

Today Keith only had 2 classes, Engineering Physics II and a Calculus Recitation, but it was the first day, so no recitation. It did suck though cause one was at 8:30 a.m. and the other was at 11:30 a.m. so he had all this time in between that he didn't know what to do with himself. So he decided to bother his brother.  
Takashi was luckily a TA for the Calculus class, just not Keith’s… That, instead, was Matt Gunderson, Takashi’s boyfriend and the cause of many of Keith’s problems. Matt is not a bad guy, it’s just been hard for Keith since Matt came along. 

Keith doesn’t have a Soulmark, and he’s looked everywhere for it (and even was convinced the freckle on his left inner thigh was it when he was desperate in high school). Takashi has always had his Mark, right along his nose, saying ‘Scuse me, but are you okay?, so that really didn’t help much either cause it was always in Keith’s face. Takashi, being the amazing guy he is though, wore surgical masks everyday for a few years to help Keith cope. 

Matt started doing the same (his Mark was on his left cheek and it just said なに?) when he had first met Keith, but Keith felt bad for him. He asked for him not to wear it, he would have to get over it at some point, right?

Well as always, Keith was wrong, and that’s why he was out for a semester. Depression, right?

~~BLIND~~

Keith was getting ready to leave for the library from his first class. He slipped his laptop in his bag with binder and zipped up his bag. He threw it over one shoulder, stuck his hands in his jacket and hoped no one spoke to him on his way out. 

His professor had made them already do work in class and homework was due in lab, which Keith had tomorrow. So he needed to go get that done now since he had almost another two and a half hours to kill. 

He got into the library and there was Matt and Allura, sitting in the alcove by the front. Allura was a mega bitch that seemed too cool and pretty to be a math TA or hang out with a more nerdy looking Matt. Now she wasn’t actually a bitch, she just gave off the aura of like Heather Chandler from The Heathers Musical, but she was actually really nice. But she’s also a bit overbearing so the combo of his pretty-much-brother-in-law and her was already giving Keith a headache. 

He tried to keep his head down and just find a table to start writing in his planner and to do the homework his Physics professor assigned. He pulled his hoodie over himself and walked passed them.

“Hey Keith!” Matt said as enthusiastically and loud as one is allowed in a library.

Keith sighed and turned and saw Matt and Allura waving at him happily. If only he hadn’t left his earbuds in his room this morning, or else he would have been able to act like he didn’t hear them, though they might have just followed him in that scenario. Reluctantly, he turned around. 

“Hey y’all,” Keith said giving a half smile. He decided that taking a seat next to Matt was more comfortable than Allura since he didn’t really know her. 

“How’s your first day back going?” Allura said leaning closer to Matt, probably trying to get closer to Keith. 

The closer she got, the stranger Keith felt. She had a Mark too, they were under her eyes, half of a sentence under the left, and the other half on the right. That wasn’t necessarily weird though, the Mr. Shirogane’s Mark was over his lungs and it wasn’t uncommon for it to be somewhere that had meaning to the words. What was uncommon, however, was that the halves of Allura’s made little ‘V’ like shapes and most notably, were pink. 

Most everyone’s Marks were natural colors ranging from, the faded color of a healed scar to Matt and Takashis’, which was the color of a freckle or mole, to the color of a blush or a healing scratch. Colored Marks were rare and often fakes and tattoos, but Allura’s was the real deal, it was hereditary for her family. Keith took a genetics class once and they had discussed the topic only because her uncle was teaching it and had a blue Mark. 

Allura’s Mark didn’t make Keith feel what Takashi, Matt’s, and almost everyone else’s, it make him feel like the cosmic intervention in his life (or lack of it) was better than the stares and constant attention Allura got. He was sure she was asked if it was real more times a day than she was asked about Calculus. But she seemed to embrace her difference by always matching her outfits with it. 

Keith was lost in thought and didn’t realize it until Matt gave him a little nudge in the ribs. 

“Right, sorry,” He began, “Today’s been okay I guess.” 

“Okay?” Matt said raising an eyebrow and putting an arm around the back of the sofa. 

“Yeah, it’s only like 9 something.”

“Well ‘9 something’ can be fun~.” Allura said with a wink and a smile. 

“I don’t know what that means, but I don’t think I want to know either…”

“Hey, I can’t tell him what to do. That’s the beauty of college and adulting, Matt.”

“I’m definitely with Matt on this one though, what do you think is going to happen on the first Monday of spring semester?” Keith said. “Everyone is still hungover on a month of winter bliss,” He gestured to the rest of the library.

“We’re the only ones in here other than the staff though.” Allura said.

“That might be his point.” Matt said shrugging. 

“Well it’s about to just be you two losers cause I have a class to shadow in like,” Allura glanced at her watch, “I don’t know, but like soon-ish. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do kids, it’s only 9 something.” She said before hugging Matt and then looked at Keith and decided not to, to which Keith didn’t mind. They watched as her pink dress and flannel swished behind her as she left the library.

“I’m glad I can talk to you alone now actually.” Matt said a bit more seriously.

“Um, well, normally that would be weird to say to your boyfriend’s brother, but what’s up?” 

“Well actually, I was thinking of proposing… to Takashi.” Silence.

“I love him Keith.” Pause.

“I- I know this is a hard topic for you, but I want your blessing.” 

It wasn’t that Keith didn’t want to give Matt his blessing, it was more of it was 9 something in the morning- wait, no it was 10 something now- and Keith was not prepared. He knew this was coming and he was excited it was here because he knew his brother loved Matt too. It was just strange because of what had happened with him over the past few months. But Matt had been there for him even when Takashi couldn’t. 

“Of course.” Keith said smiling, keeping down his emotions. He allowed Matt to hug him, he knew what that had meant to him, what Keith’s blessing meant, even after everything.  
Matt patted his back and pulled back from the embrace. Matt’s eyes were red and he was sniffing, obviously trying to keep himself composed. 

“Glad today’s the first day so you won’t be teaching like this.” Keith said gesturing to Matt. 

“Yeah, me too. Unfortunately, I do have to go too, I have to your parents too.”

“You’re amazing, so don’t worry.”

“I won’t.” He said standing. “And Keith, if you ever need anything-”

“Just call you, yeah, you and Takashi are like broken records.”

Matt smiled and laughed a little grabbing Keith’s shoulder. “Thanks dude, now go make the best of 10 something and we’ll talk later.”  
And he was gone too. Keith was left with physics homework and a lot of emotions he didn’t think he could deal with in the confines of the library. He was beginning to feel himself cry and didn’t want to be seen like that on campus so he decided it was time to leave too, he had until 1 to do his homework anyway.

He always got like this when Takashi and Matt’s relationship came up, he had gotten better and Matt knew, or else he wouldn’t have asked in the library or any public space. He was doing a good job of keeping his head down and looking inconspicuous. 

Or that was until he turned a corner and BLAM! He runs right into someone, sending both parties to the ground.  
The first thing Keith notices is how his elbow hurts and begins to rub it. The second thing his notices is the guy that ran into him. The other guy is tan and has neat hair and has a shocked expression on his face. 

“Aya.” Keith said looking down and wincing in pain, his elbow was beginning to throb as well as his eyes, which were already on the verge of crying. He cursed to himself in Korean.  
When Keith looked up again the other guy was standing and holding a hand out. Keith refused when he realized a crowd was being attracted, he didn’t want to get caught up in anything in the state he was in. He stood on his own and glared.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Keith said and watched horror fill the other guy’s face before he stormed off to hid in the nearest building’s bathroom to cry because he definitely wasn’t going to make it to his apartment. On his way he couldn't help but notice that his right rib cage felt like it had been stabbed by an invisible force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a lot to discuss regarding the story, so here we go!
> 
> First, translation because not everyone knows Japanese, but luckily I’m fluent! なに means what.  
> So basically what happened was Shiro was having a panic attack (cause I HC he’s got PTSD because he was in a hostage situation when he was in high school that I will later go into more detail with) and he reverts back to Japanese, his native tongue when he does. So when Matt asked if he was okay, he asks what because 1) he didn’t hear over the attack and 2) his mind was a little scattered and didn’t register English well. He's doing better now and Matt and Keith help him lots.  
> Also, Shiro’s Mark is obviously in the spot of his scar and Matt’s is also in the place of his scar shown in season 4.  
> Another side note for other Japanese speakers, I didn’t use the kanji purposefully because the kanji is so small and while Matt’s scar is smaller than Shiro’s, it isn’t 何 small, ya know? Cause Matt’s scar is vertical so in the hiragana it can be read top to bottom. 
> 
> In the last chapter, I never said a time and I regret that because it was so long ago I don't remember what it was meant to be so I wung it? winged it? I did that and it was almost 10:30 when they ran into each other cause that's when my dining hall starts having a lunch rush for some reason.
> 
> I mentioned that Lance’s Mark (What the fuck is wrong with you?) is on his left rib cage, well it’s cause it’s significant to what Keith said! Cause it breaks Lance’s heart (which is more so on the left side) and I’m evil. :) (Also I wonder if there's a connection to Keith's right rib pain, you know where the heart isn't...) 
> 
> Also, Allura’s uncle, the geneticist, that was mentioned, is Coran!
> 
> I want Keith to speak some Korean, but I only know Japanese and don't trust google translate, so if anyone has an online dictionary or is willing to help me, that would be amazing! Aya is like saying 'ahhh' or 'owww' when getting hurt. Thanks to owlfeathers for helping me with this!
> 
> One last thing, I don’t ship Allura with anyone so if y’all can tell me what to make her Mark say? (Also give me a suggestion on who her Soulmate will be is? I’m thinking Lotor? But that’s cause I there’s not a lot of characters left for her to be with…)
> 
> I am now done and hope to upload again soon! Next time on Blind... Keith's 'fall semester' and some.


	3. Ring Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was nine something when his breathing got the worst, or so the neon red lights told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ************* Warning! *************  
> This chapter has homophobia and anxiety/depression. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is out of order chronologically because it’s going from the most painful memories, at least. I’ll give a timeline in the endnotes if anyone is still confused. And sorry that it's short, I just wanted to show a little of Keith's past before jumping into the real story.

It was nine something when his breathing got the worst, or so the neon red lights told him. 

He could see out of the window that the sky was beginning to fade from a more inky blue to a smokey onyx. The eerie shadows of California palms judged him from their fixed points in the dry earth. He could only hope to think that the occasional buzz of orange along the horizon was his family. 

He also wished that he wouldn’t see their black VW Passat pull into the drive. He wished that they wouldn't find him like this, wheezing for an ounce of breathable air. However, the air around him was humid and unflattering to his sickly lungs. 

He couldn't remember much else from that night, except the empty Ring Pop on the windowsill. 

~Blind~

When he woke up next, he was in a sterile room that stung his senses and buzzed his foggy mind. Yelling protruded from the thin walls of the room, overpowering the consistent beeping of the machine on his side, and stagnant wind pounded on the glass of a window. It was bright and the colors of summer in California radiated his room: blue sky and ocean, that blended together like watercolor, a canary Sun shone in the east, the greens and browns of palms and other vegetation and in the far distance was the bloody orange and red of wildfires. Among it, all were the people. 

When the nurse came in, they informed him that in an hour, at nine something, he could leave. 

They had found him passed out and called an ambulance. He could imagine their faces. Takashi would have had to explain to Matt.

He didn’t have to imagine it for long though, visitors were allowed in shortly after the doctor ran some tests. When Takashi and Matt came in, Takashi had dried tears and red eyes. 

Keith had to look away. The Ring Pop still etched in eyes when he closed them. 

~Blind~

It was nine something during his second year of high school when he was pulled by the hair into a nearby restroom. The other boys locked the door. 

They taunted him for his lack of a Mark and the kiss he shared with another guy in his chemistry class. 

He was just a curious 15-year-old boy who liked other boys, so was Chris. Or at least that’s what Keith thought. Now Chris and his friends were mocking him. But there was still a pitying and almost guilty look from the other boy that he had shared an intimate moment with.

Keith later got home and cried before his parents got home. He didn’t want to call Takashi because this was his first year at college and the semester was almost over. So he sat on Takashi’s bed and wept for his brother and because he was so abnormal. 

After dinner and homework, he called Takashi just to hear his voice. It was nine something when he began to cry and Takashi said he’d move back home the next semester. He fell asleep with the empty Ring Pop in his hand. 

~ Blind ~

Getting punched in the gut was like belly flopping into a pool of fire ant soup. It stung in a million different ways, but the ache in his lungs was the worse. 

He started to stand, but Patrick threw another punch. Keith was able to block it this time. He grabbed the other boy’s arm to pull himself up and switch the both of them so that Patrick was looking shocked on the ground. 

That's when a teacher came to intervene, of course. Keith was standing over the other boy, who was bloody and cowering. It was nine something when he was sent to the principal’s office. 

Keith got a suspension for a week. His parents were upset, but understanding, they knew there was a misunderstanding. They knew Keith was only using self-defense. 

Keith knew there was nothing Takashi could say to make him feel better. So at nine something, when he could hear his parents snores, he cried so hard he forgot what it was like not to feel tears swimming down his face. It was nine something when he realized his family wasn't going to understand him. It was nine something when he thought he had no one except an empty Ring Pop. 

~Blind~

It was nine something when Keith told Jake he was getting adopted. They cried together and hugged. 

“Keith, before you leave, you have to do something,” Jake said, still dribbling snot and tears. 

They walked into their shared five-person room and Jake closed the door. Keith waited by the door as Jake walked to his bed. He pulled something out of a bag and put it behind his back. 

“Keith, you’re my best friend and I don’t want you to leave,” Jake said toeing the floor. “I saw a movie and these friends were like us cause one was getting adopted and they got engaged because they wanted to stay friends, so we should do that too because we need to be friends forever.”

Keith only could nod, he was choked up on tears for leaving his first and only friend. 

Jake took a step forward and kissed Keith. It was a sloppy thing, a childish thing. 

“I will miss you,” Jake said, stepping back and placing a cherry Ring Pop in Keith’s hand.

~Blind~

The other children didn't like Keith. No one played with him in the playroom and no one talked to him on the playground. No one ate their meals with him and no one shared a mat with him at nap time. 

It was nine something when a new boy came to the orphanage. He was like Keith; found on the streets at five. Keith was only a year older than him. They were roommates with three other boys. 

Keith could tell, the other boy was scared. So at nine something in the morning, he offered to sit at breakfast with the boy.

“What's your name, I'm Keith?” Keith said picking at his too ripe grapes.

“J-Jake…” the other boys said looking down at a full plate.

The conversation was stale and quiet, even for toddlers. 

“Do you want to be friends Jake?” Keith said cocking his head, trying to look serious. 

Jake nodded. 

It was nine something when Jake had a nightmare and got in bed with Keith. They laid together and Keith realized he could be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory time (maybe)! So we know that Keith is Texan, but because in this story he was adopted at seven, a few things have been calibrated. So first, he was born in Texas and was in a Texas orphanage when he was young. The Shiroganes also lived in Texas for a short time and even after Keith was adopted, but Keith is the only one with Texan mannerisms and slang, not Takashi and their parents. They shortly after moved to California because of one of the parent’s family.  
> The order of this chapter is 1&2\. Over summer break before sophomore year of college (and the beginning of the reason he skipped a semester). 3. Freshman year of high school, around the beginning of spring, also Takashi didn’t actually move back. 4. Junior year in high school when Keith really starting to have a hard time. 5. Senior Year and still being bullied. 6. Keith meeting Jake at 6. 7. Keith being adopted at 8. This may be slightly off, so let me know if it is, please and thank you...
> 
> One last thing, I DO NOT mean for Keith and Jake's relationship to be sexual or even romantic. However, it is when Keith realizes he like boys and children kiss each other and pretend marry/get engaged all the time, I know from my childhood as well as my 5 younger siblings and niece and nephew. Jake and Keith are just friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter was pretty short, but it is the night before move-in day, so I tried...
> 
> Also I'm trying to be as accurate as possible with the whole deaf-mute Lance thing and hear dog. If you have and suggestions or concerns, please let me know. Thanks!
> 
> Also Lance is an aerospace design engineer, Hunk is a mechanical engineer, Pidge is a double major in electrical and computer engineering, Keith is an aerospace engineer, Shay is a botany major, and Shiro, Matt, and Allura are grad student TA's!
> 
> **EDIT 11/07/17** I am in the process of writing the second chapter. I apologize for taking so long, I just didn't think this would get as big (? for lack of a better word) as it has. I really appreciate the support and patience.


End file.
